


Put on a good show

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward is a sex worker, M/M, Oswald hires him for a good time, and shows him some good time as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: He could hardly believe his luck, or lack thereof, when a big Italian picked him up off the street and led him to a car. The surprises hadn’t ended there. When the window rolled down, it revealed that the backseat was occupied by none other than Victor Zsasz. Before he could recite his rates, the assassin asked him if he would be fine with heading with them to his boss’ manor.





	Put on a good show

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr: Prompts are open? May I please see the image that comes to your mind when I say, ‘Ed as a sex worker, and Oswald his client’
> 
> -
> 
> A big thanks to [freckledandspectacled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/) for Beta reading and fixing my mistakes!

“How do you want me?” Edward used his most seductive voice as he stepped out of his underwear in the mob boss’ living room. “On my knees? Servicing you with my mouth?” He could hardly believe his luck, or lack thereof, when a big Italian picked him up off the street and led him to a car. The surprises hadn’t ended there. When the window rolled down, it revealed that the backseat was occupied by none other than Victor Zsasz. Before he could recite his rates, the assassin asked him if he would be fine with heading with them to his boss’ manor. Edward was on the verge of refusing when the sound of a car door being slammed caught their attention. Detective Bullock’s new partner seemed to have figured out the older man was currently in the embrace of two voluptuous ladies at  _ Madam _ ’s. Seeing the look on his face, he didn’t seem very happy about it. Between the possibility of getting arrested and satisfying a mob boss, Edward chose the later.

He had previous experiences with the mafia. Men who hired male sex workers weren’t very proud of it. He would be expected to keep his mouth shut, get into position, avoid eye contact, and get lost as soon as the deed was done. If he was good enough, he might even get a bonus along with the obligatory threatto keep his mouth shut.

“You’re flaccid.” The Penguin said, bringing him back into the present. He didn’t sound too happy about it, leaning on his cane in the middle of the room.  _ Good job, Eddie.  _ His subconscious chided him.  _ I thought we were past the whole ‘subconscious’ thing. _ No matter, he merely needed to get the other man so caught up in his own pleasure he’d forget about Edward’s arousal. “Do you not find the prospect of this exciting?”

“It’s a bit cold.” Edward answered. It was one thing to piss off a mob boss, but it was entirely different to piss of the Penguin. The chances of getting stabbed to death in pure rage were very high with the latter.

“Maybe we should move closer to the fireplace?” Penguin offered. Edward’s gaze followed Penguin’s to the inviting warmth of the fire crackling in the large fireplace. Two chairs stood on either side of it, with a big bear rug in the middle. The other man must’ve noticed what his eyes landed on.

“Not right now,” he said, as he limped around him. “Perhaps later, if the mood fits.” He gave Edward a smile as he looked him up and down from the chair he seated himself in. He patted his thigh to signal for him to come over.

Edward strode over, trying his best to look confident and seductive.  _ Try not to trip on your feet. If you do that again, in this house, I don’t know how I’ll live through the embarrassment.  _ His other self whined. Then added:  **_If_ ** _ we live through it. _ Before he could lower himself to his knees, a hand tangled in his hair, halting him.

“Sit on my lap,” the Penguin instructed sternly, pulling him close. The command caused heat to pool in his belly. He could feel it rushing lower, as he settled himself on the other man’s lap. He could feel Penguin’s erection pressing into his side. His right leg was immediately hitched up over the armrest.

“What you want me to do, Mr. Cobblepot?”

“Oswald will be quite fine.” Oswald said, as he ran his right hand over the inside of his thigh. Edward’s cock seemed to be gaining interest, starting to harden. This was an uncommon situation for him when he was with clients. Not that it ever mattered before; he was always expected to bottom.

Edward had done many things during his time as a sex worker. He took pride in that he was very experienced and could hardly be surprised by his client’s wishes. Still, a blush spilled over his cheeks when he heard the demand that came out of his current client’s mouth.

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Oswald instructed him, taking his hand and placing it on his hardening member. “Put on a good show and I’ll make sure you get a nice reward.” The sentence was punctuated by a thrust into Edward’s side. He rested his head on his right hand, giving Edward his full attention.

Edward worked his hand over his member, sweat dripping down his brow. Oswald’s eyes raked over every part of him. Sometimes they would settle on a certain point. Like the place where his neck met his shoulder, or the inside of his thigh. As Edward swirled his thumb over his member, Oswald took his own into his mouth, biting on it.

A surprised gasp escaped Edward’s mouth, his hand speeding up. Oswald stared him straight in the eyes at that. A wicked smile spread on his face. He leaned forward, and as he was about to rest his hand on Edward’s chest, his right hand slipped under both of Edward’s legs. His left hand wrapped around Edward’s waist, leaving him confused for a moment. He scrambled for purchase as he was lifted more firmly onto Oswald’s lap. Both of his legs now hung over the armrest. He managed to grab onto the back of the chair, fingers digging into the wood and the upholstery.

Oswald hummed, his hand slipping from Edward’s waist lower, grabbing and massaging his cheeks. Soon, nimble fingers dipped between them. “Well done. I believe you deserve your reward… Mr. Nygma.” Edward swallowed at the mention of his name. Penguin knew who he was. His heart raced from more than arousal now. He needed to think. If only his mind wasn’t muddled with lust, the other man’s finger circling his hole. “Or should I say, Mr. Nashton?” Oswald gazed up at him.

“I hope you don’t mind, I had my men do some research.” The pressure of his fingers increased. “Quite an intriguing story. A forensic scientist at the GCPD, fired after killing his girlfriend.”

“It was an accident.” Edward replied, short of breath.

“Oh, yes. Such is the verdict, after all.  _ The jury finds the defendant not guilty. _ ”  _ Do you think what they say is true?  _ “Still, the GCPD doesn’t take it well when one of their own is killed. Even if they’re a lowly clerk.”  _ That he has a dagger in the handle of his cane. Why don’t we find out? _ “Fired from GCPD, unable to find a job, kicked out by his landlord after his brief time at Arkham… Dissociative identity disorder, was it?”  _ Let’s see if the Penguin bleeds red like the rest of us mortals, Eddie. _ His dark self growled. “Ends up on the streets as a simple rent boy, for mobsters and lowlives to use and abuse.”

“No.” Edward answers more to his other self then to the man whose lap he’s occupying.

“Yes. I know everything, Edward. I like to know who I go to bed with.” The finger finally slipped into his entrance, the muscle clamping on it. He’d prepared himself before going out, opening himself on slick fingers. This was a courtesy he rarely got from his patrons. And now Oswald’s finger moved in and out with ease. Surprisingly, Edward found himself still hard. “I saw you from my car, a while ago. Standing on the street with your bright green suit on. It made me wonder who you were.”  _ Oh, is that… genuine interest in us?  _ Edward’s could feel the echo of his other self’s ego inflating.  _ That’s because it’s your own ego, you moron. _

Oswald didn’t seem to mind his silence. He simply dipped his head lower, sucking on his nipple. Edward arched as much as he could, in the position he was in. His other self silenced by the physical pleasure.

Oswald released his hold on him slowly, slipping his finger out and helping him get his feet on the ground. He patted his hair as Edward quivered with excitement. “I assume you carry lubricant and condoms with you?

“In my suit jacket,” Edward nodded.

“Good. Bring them to me and get down on the rug.” Oswald patted his ass cheeks before squeezing them. Standing up on shaky legs, Edward went to his rumpled clothes. With a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand, he turned back to see the other man take off his tie.

He handed the items to Oswald, who placed them on the chair. Lowering himself on his knees, facing away from the other man, he could hear a slight chuckle. “On your back, please, Edward. I want to look at your face, remember?” Edward obliged, laying down on his back, his knees bent, legs spread out. The fur felt warm on his skin; the fire crackling on his right. From this position, he could see the other man undress. It would be a lie to say it wasn’t a pleasant sight. His mind catalogued the scars on his pale skin, guessing at what caused them. Under all the fancy clothes, the Penguin was a wiry built, handsome looking man. Edward’s cock twitched at the sight, precome leaking out of the tip.

Finally naked, Oswald lowered himself down with some difficulty. Edward pushed himself up to help but the other waved him off, kneeling between his legs. He tossed the bottle at Edward, who caught it, surprised at his own reflexes. Things were prone to slip out of his fingers when he did nothing, let alone when he tried to catch things.

“Be a dear and help me with that?” Oswald’s tone was cocky as he ripped the condom package open. He placed the protection over his hard member as Edward watched, awestruck. He cleared his throat to indicate for Edward to get things going. Edward slicked up his fingers before wrapping them around the other’s cock. Oswald let Edward stroke him for a while before slapping his hand away. “Enough of that. You’ll have to do most of the work for now, I’m afraid. My knee is feeling good today, but I don’t want to strain it further.”

He could feel the head of Oswald’s cock push into his entrance. It stretched him, and for the first time in his life, it made him feel good.

“Don’t worry, though. I’ll take over near the end.” With that said, he bottomed out. They stood still, both of them waiting for Edward to adjust.

He moved his hips in short thrusts at first. Oswald’s hands roamed over every part of him they could reach as he moved up and down his hard length. Fingers pinched his nipples and traced his pectorals, then around his abdominal muscles. Both of Oswald's palms ended up resting on his knees before pushing his legs open obscenely wide. Edward wasn’t sure what possessed him as he watched Oswald gaze at his own length disappearing inside his entrance. He moved his hand down, cupping himself and holding his balls up and out of the way to give the other man a clearer view.

With a loud groan, Oswald lowered himself fully, causing Edward to wrap his long legs around him. He began to thrust, every push sliding over Edward’s prostate, making him moan in pleasure.

He clenched onto Oswald’s back without thinking or asking for permission. At a particularly hard thrust, his fingernails left scratch marks over his client's back. He wondered if he could come just from this, untouched. He felt the other man shift, putting his weight on his left hand. His right wrapped around Edward’s cock, pumping him in time with the brutal trusts.

Unable to take any more, Edward convulsed in pleasure, cumming all over their stomachs. His walls clenched around Oswald, tipping him over the edge.

The mob boss collapsed beside him on the rug. They lay in silence as their erratic breathing calmed. Oswald took off the condom and threw it somewhere to the side. Edward knew he should be getting up and leaving. His job was done. No matter how much he wanted to be held in a tight embrace after such amazing sex, it could never be. He was certain he would later replay the events when he was safe in his dingy one-room apartment. With his fingers both on and inside him.

Mentally berating himself, he started to rise. A steady hand, spread over his chest, stopped him.

“Stay.” He looked at Oswald in confusion. Did he wish to do it again? His cock twitched at the idea. He could ride him this time. Show him how good he was at moving his hips. How would it feel? To do it for pleasure and not work? It would certainly last longer.

“You’re mine, now.” Oswald said.

“I…” he was shushed by fingers ghosting over his lips.

“That was not a question, Edward. I will have your things brought here. We can’t have a brilliant, beautiful man like you hungry and cold on the streets of Gotham. I could use a man like you in my ranks… and in my sheets.” Before Ed could protest again, lips pressed into his own, sealing the promise with a kiss.  _ What Penguin wants, Penguin gets. _ And who was he to deny him?


End file.
